I Will Try to Fix You
by flav-94
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are two successful doctors in one of the most prestigious hospitals in New York City. One is a pediatrician and the other is a neurosurgeon. Robin, who is fascinated by his colleague's beauty, tries to conquer her heart but Regina is still dealing with her past that even after years, is still haunting her. (OutlawQueen Medical AU) Ratings will change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction here and i don't know how to feel...excited? Probably.**

 **This idea comes from one of my manips. One day in February i decided to make a Robin and Regina manip as doctors and when i saw it i told myself, "Why not write something about it?"**

 **I also noticed that a lot of people on Twitter liked the idea of a medical version of OutlawQueen so...here i am, writing a story. I really hope you'll like it!**

 **I didn't write it alone, i did it with the help of a dear friend of mine, my sis Valeria. You can find her on twitter as _hugmeLP**

 **As i said, it's my first story so please, be kind! xD**

* * *

Three minutes. Only three minutes left and that hellish day would be over. She couldn't wait to go home and take a shower.

Her job was the hardest job in the world, never-ending shifts, prescriptions over prescriptions but despite everything, it was a job that gave her plenty a satisfaction, but most importantly a job that she loved.

Regina Mills was a doctor, more specifically she was chief of Pediatric Surgery in one of the most prestigious hospitals of all New York City.

Her passion for medicine started when she was five, thanks to her mother who worked as a nurse. She used to steal her stethoscope and pretend to hear her favorite doll's heartbeat. Since that day, she was sure she would have worked as a doctor and nothing could make her change her mind.

She heard her wrist watch ringing and she realized it was 8 o'clock. She stood up from the chair she was almost falling asleep in, when the door to her room opened.

"The time has come!".

Regina jumped realizing who that was.

"Yes, finally! I can't take it anymore. Today was not an easy day. Gold had the brilliant idea to assign me both morning and afternoon shifts. I had to work for fourteen hours, take part in two surgical operations and assist two new surgery residents. Don't ask me how I made it through the day because I have no clue whatsoever." Regina said looking at the mirror trying to comb her messy hair on her shoulders while removing some black pencil from her eyes that made her look like a panda.

"14 hours? Really? That sounds awful, I wanted to ask you to go out and gran a bite together but it seems you're not in the mood". Mary margareth looked at her while she took off her white coat and put on a black overcoat.

"I'm so sorry but I'm exhausted, the only thing I want to do is crawl into bed and die".

"Don't worry, I totally get it" said Mary Margareth walking arm in arm with her towards the exit.

Mary Margareth and Regina had known each other for years. They met during the matriculation exam, one wanted to study to be a doctor while the other wanted to be a nurse. Their roads were different but this didn't prevent them from keeping in touch during the academic years. Afterwards, Regina specialized in pediatry while Mary Margareth was promoted and became a head nurse.

Their friendship was sincere, they were always there for each other but some times, they had tiffs too.

Everytime they walked towards the hospital's private parking, they would meet some collegues, patients and even their time, they also met the only person that Regina wanted to avoid. To be honest, everytime she met him on ward, she tried walking in the opposite direction. She couldn't stand him but in that moment there was nothing she could do to avoid him if she wanted to get to her car

 _No, please no. Not him._

"Goodevening collegues" he said making eye contact.

"Good evening doctor Locksley! You are working a night shift, aren't you?" Mary Margareth asked smiling.

Robin Locksley was the best neurosurgeon in the entire hospital and he would always brag about it. His exuberance didn't bother Mary Margareth as it didn't bother the other doctors either. All of them knew how good he was and they were infinitely grateful to him for saving many lives. On the contrary, Regina didn't like him. In the past, they had the chance to chat, to cooperate and to take part in several meetings but their relationship had never gone beyond professionalism.

"Yes, tonight I have lots of work to do. Where are you two going?" he asked looking at Regina.

That woman with the hair as black as night and dark eyes fascinated him. Everytime he met her he couldn't help staring at her. She was beautiful and he really wanted to know more about her, maybe by getting coffee together. He wanted to get to know her better, investigate her life and not just talk with her about their working issues. Who knows, maybe sooner or later he would have asked her out. Or maybe even now.

"Our shift is over. We're going back home." Regina immediately replied smiling with insolence.

"What a pity, I thought we could spend some time together" said Robin pretending to be sad.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I want to spend my time with you, Locksley?"

"Come on, I know deep down you like me"

"I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on Earth"

Meanwhile, Mary Margareth was looking at them, amused. She loved when they teased each other. They really looked like a true couple.

"Maybe you don't like me now, but I'm sure that sooner or later I'll manage to take you out for dinner" Robin blinked at her.

"I didn't know a neurosurgeon like you would get down to this level and ask a simple pediatrician like me to go out".

"What can I say? You're a nice pediatrician…Have a nice evening, ladies" he said entering the hospital and waving his hand at them.

Regina was surprised by those words. She never thought he could make such a declaration to her. She was struck by that when she suddenly heard him calling her one last time.

"Oh, Mills?" said Robin, turning his head towards her.

"Nice hair!" he laughed, disappearing behind the sliding doors.

Regina remembered how her hair looked like and she blushed widening her eyes. Her reaction was a mixture between anger and shame.

 _I'll kill him. I swear next time I meet him I'll kill him._

The moment they entered Regina's car, Mary Margareth burst out laughing.

"This is not funny at all" Regina spoke up hitting her on the shoulder.

"Oh come on Regina, he's head over heels in love with you"

"In love with me? He acts like this with all the women he meets!"

"Believe me, I saw how he looked at you, he really X-rayed you!

"I don't care if he X-rayed me or if he likes me, this is not mutual"

"Are you telling me you have no feelings for him at all? You don't like him?

"No"

"Not even a little?"

"I said no"

Regina stop it please, all girls in this hospital fall for him"

"So what? He may be an handsome man but iIcan't stand his attitude. He's so vain about his professionality like he's the only neurosurgeon in all the States! Who does he think he is, anyway?"

"I understand you're feeling like this now but I'm sure you'll let yourself go"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I'll bet you ten dollars that within next week he'll manage to take you out for dinner. Or breakfast, it depends on what you like the most"

"We have a deal".

 _You'll lose my friend, I'm sure._

Fifteen minutes later, she crossed her apartment's threshold and found her son Henry sitting on the sofa and playing with videogames.

"Darling, I'm home"

"Hi mum, you're finally back!"

"Let's just say I had a very busy day"

"I knew it, i just ordered two pizzas, they should be here in half an hour. You have time to take a shower and relax for a while" he said, kissing her cheek.

"What would I do without my man of the house" Regina said, removing her shoes and hanging her coat on the stand.

Henry was fifteen years old but he was more mature than any other boy his age. He attended the Art College, he had always shown a great talent for drawing and dreamed of becoming a cartoonist. Regina haf loved his aspiration since the very first moment. She didn't want him to be like her. She knew several mothers who wanted their sons and daughters to follow their steps but she disagreed. All Regina wanted was for him to be happy and and that meant letting him follow his heart.

She jumped in the shower and stayed there for 20 minutes letting the hot drops fall on her body and wash away the tension due to the long hours of work.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body while she walked towards her bedroom where she changed into her favorite and super cozy pajamas with little teddybears on and left her hair wet.

"So darling, how was school today?" Regina asked Henry while they enjoyed their pizzas.

"Good, professor Blanchard gave us a project that needs to be done within the next month. We need to create a story and then we have to draw it in the form of a comic!"

"Really? Sounds fantastic!" Regina said.

"I know, this is such an amazing thing to do and i can't wait to show her. Everything I need is already in my mind, i just need to write down some stuff and then I can start drawing"

While he was talking, Regina had teary eyes. She was so proud of him. He put love in everything he did, she couldn't ask for a better son.

Before going back to his room, he helped her mother washing the dishes they used for dinner.

"I'm going to sleep, mum; tomorrow i'll have a very busy six hour day coming up"

"It's okay Henry, goodnight" she told him leaving a kiss on the side of his head.

Now she was alone in her living room and she sighed. She loved her life, she had a job that satisfied her, a son that she loved to the moon and back and some friends that were always ready to help her when she needed it the most. Despite this, something tormented her. There was something that was preventing her from living peacefully.

She went back to her room and sat on her giant bed planning on going to sleep but before slipping under the covers, she looked at a little picture frame she had on her night table. The picture showed a little 3 year old girl. She had black hair and she was flying on a swing. She was a bundle of joy. Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes while she brought a hand to her lips and she left a kiss on her fingers, before touching the frame's glass.

This is something she would do every night before falling asleep. She's been doing this for ten years and she would continue doing it for many more.

It was a sort of ritual that only she knew the meaning of. She never spoke about it to anyone, not even to her son. She laid down and she finally fell asleep hugging a little teddy bear plush with a pink ribbon tied around its neck.

* * *

 **Opinions? Should i continue it or not? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it seems you liked the first chapter, thank you to all those people who read, left a comment and added this story to their lists!**

 **Here's chapter number 2. I hope you enjoy it as well. :)**

* * *

It was a new dawn of a new day in New York City. The sun was rising and the city was fully awake. Henry was still in the land of dreams but Regina had been up for a while and was in the shower getting ready for a new day at work. While she was showering, she had many thoughts about her job, but above all, all she could think about were her patients. This was the reason she couldn't stop thinking she loved what she did and this was a fortune. Being focused on her thoughts saved her from a very dark period of her life. When her shower was over, she ran into her room, she opened the big wardrobe in front of her bed and chose the clothes for the day. She wore the little necklace she'd been wearing for years. It was something precious, she could never get rid of it.

Before going downstairs, she entered Henry's room, still dark. Her _little prince_ was still asleep so she slowly went closer to him leaving a kiss on his cheek and then a caress.

"Have a nice day little prince, I love you" she whispered smiling before closing the door. She quickly ate a snack in the kitchen and then grabbing her bag, she left the house ready to reach the hospital.

Despite always leaving her home earlier than expected, Regina couldn't help getting stuck in New York's terrible traffic and this caused her being late. Again.  
She entered the hospital running to her ward.

"….you're always in a hurry, right Mills? " doctor Jones provoked as he saw her arriving.

"you've nothing better to do than spying on me, right Jones?" Regina replied upset while she kept on running towards the doctors' lounge.

Doctor Killian Jones was a plastic surgeon, one of the best in the whole area. He was very nice and helpful with all of his patients, He'd been working there for three years and his relationship with his collegues was truly professional, especially with Robin. This was probably the reason why he wasn't one of Regina's best confidents.

"Will there ever be a day I won't see you running late?" asked Mary Margareth showing up.

"Now i'm getting it from you too? Heck, you know what New York's like with all its traffic, I even woke up earlier. Plus, it's not like five minutes is that much of a deal."

"For common people like us it's not…but you know how Gold gets when.."

"Is he already here?"

"He's here and he's waiting for you in our lounge to show you the new working shifts…I'm going to say one last thing before leaving you to your destiny…Good luck!"

"Thanks for being so supportive Mary Margareth…as always!" Regina replied with a fake smile.

"Goodmorning Dr. Gold! Sorry for being late but…"

She entered the room trying to apologize but he immediately stopped her. He was in front of his desk looking at the shifts' papers.

"What is it Mills? Was it some drivers' fault who decided to have a fight in the middle of New York, this time? Or did the alarm clock forget to ring?"

Dr, Gold, the Presbyterian's director, was a really finicky man. According to his troupe, he was particulary a ' _bastard'._ The thing he loved most was his hospital and this is why he wanted the best from those who worked there. Even if he appreciated them, he never showed it. He only did it to strut about his job and his choices. If someone tried to contradict him, he or she would have his or her name written on his _black list,_ and being on the black list meant taking the first step towards redundance. His attitude was useful to help them to not lose their temper, Regina in particular. After being welcomed like that, she took a deep breath, trying not to fall in his provocation.

"Dr. Gold I'm really sorry…I did my best..."

"Oh no Dr. Mills, here in my hospital the best is not enough…" he said approaching her with a firm tone. "I want the impossible, from you and from all the doctors who work here. You know it well, but it seems you suffer from amnesia"

Resisting Gold's provocations was a really tough challenge. She'd been fighting with the instinct of _punching his face_ since the very first day, or at least that was what she used to tell Mary Margareth.

"I'll take some phosphorus dr. Gold…And I'll hope for a miracle..." she played along with him. It was the only way of getting out

"We're really nice this morning, aren't we? I hope you feel like this once you've read your new schedule. As you know, I care a lot about having a competent and willing team"

"Of course…and since I love my job, i'll ensure my presence at all the emergencies. As always". She was proud of everything she did in the hospital so she gave him a fierce smile.

"That's how i like you dr. Mills. Now, I best be going, I won't keep you from your work" he said approaching the door.

 _Keep calm and breathe. Keep calm and breathe._

"Have a nice day Dr. Gold.."

She knew how not give into him and pretend like nothing happened. When she saw him walking away and disappearing in the ward's corridor, she closed the room's door and she leaned her back in it, sighing.

 _Thank God. That bastard is gone._

While she tried to calm down, her eyes drifted down to the papers on the desk. After Mary Margareth's encouragement and that crosstalk with Gold, she realized they weren't the best ones so she reached the papers and she started reading them.

She had just read the first when she widened her eyes. She loved her job but those hours were too long for anyone. She noticed that Gold had the same treatment with all her other collegues too.

 _It can't be possible. He's not human_.

The door to the room slowly opened but Regina still had her back turned, devastated by that unthinkable timetable.

"I think your "goodluck" won't help me…I already know i'll have another hellish week." She spoke to the person she thought entered the lounge. "Now please, give me just a reason why I shouldn't strangle him next time i see him…"

"…it seems that during this beautiful hellish week as you just called it, we will be spending a fair amount of time together…Working" a male voice said behind her.

 _No! Please no…_

Regina twirled round and realized that the one who had just entered wasn't her head nurse friend, but dr. Locksley.

"Isn't this amazing Mills?" he asked with a provocative and amused tone.

"…so amazing I could die Locksley" she answered ironically.

 _I hate him!_

"Oh come on….you know, i'm a nice guy! It will be great spending some time together during our breaks. Maybe having breakfast together will help us discover some interesting stuff about each other"

"Yes, I think you just helped me find a reason for me to love these working shifts...i'll work so hard that I won't have time to have a break with you!" Suddenly the work schedule seemed the only salvation. She didn't want to deal with dr. Locksley's merits. She addmitted he was an excellent doctor but she really couldn't stand his damn attitude.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, what's a neurosurgeon like you got to do with a simple pediatrician like me?"

"I think that any man worthy of calling himself a man, would stop to admire such a great beauty…and someone like me can be very dangerous when he likes a stubborn woman like you…" he said approaching Regina and looking through her eyes.

"Come on Locksley, give me a break!" she said pulling him away with her arm "I know men like you far too well and I also know that I have to stay away from them. But i'd say the same thing, you see…" she said in defiance. "…A simple pediatrician can be difficult to deal with too, this is why i'm telling you not to challenge me…it would be a losing battle!"

"What if I said I love challenges?" They were face to face and this left Regina speechless.

 _You, challenging me? Who do you think you are? What do you want from me?_

"Regina are you here?". All of a sudden, the door opened and Mary Margareth entered the room too.

"Oh sorry! Dr. Locksley i didn't know you were here…i came to ask Regina something but…" She apologized trying to hide her embarrassment

"No no don't worry, come in. I was just leaving" he said walking towards the door and still looking at Regina. "Have a nice day, Mills."

"Did i interrupt something important?" asked a curious Mary Margareth.

"Cut it out! You just saved his life…I was about to kick him in the…Well, you can guess where. I swear i can't stand him anymore! I didn't need him to make my day even worse"

"Why do you hate him so much?!"

"Because he's presumptuous, arrogant and a male chauvinist….I swear next time I see him i'll say it to his face, even if he has all his patients looking at him" she yelled almost breathless.

"Calm down Regina, relax…if i didn't know you better, I'd think that deep down dr. Locksley has an effect on you.."

"Did you hear what I just said?" Regina asked, shocked at her friend's statement.

"Clearly. And I'll let you in on a little secret…You only tease the ones you love"

"I'd rather become a nun!" she answered sitting down on a chair and sighing. "…by the way, let's talk about some really tragic stuff…Do you think that these working shifts are fit for human beings? What does Gold want from us? One of these days he'll have to deal with me, i don't care about his 'black list'"

"I feel you Regina.,.It will be a terrible week for all of us, I heard the others talking about this situation too. The one thing I can tell you is to hang on to the love you have for this job and for your little patients. One of them just asked me about you…"

"Grace?" Regina turned with a smile.

"Exactly, I was calling you because of her. You know she won't let anyone touch her if you're not there with her"

"Okay, let's go then. Her smile is what I need right now".

The two collegues were walking through the ward's corridor where all Regina's little patients were staying and from the outside, she waved her hand at them, adding a soft smile to cheer them up.

Those smiles she obtained in return, were really something precious for her. It was the strength she needed to face the day with them even when she noticed they were sadder than ever. If they were there, surely it wasn't for fun, their illnesses were quite important. Regina was like a mum to them, she gave all those children her love and she tried to relieve their sufferings in the best way she could. She loved all of them but it was with one in particular that she had the greatest bond.

It was that five year old little girl she was staring at, Grace. She had a special place in the woman's heart. None of her collegues knew the real reason of this bond and Regina always tried to avoid talking about it.

"There's something in her eyes"…This is what she used to tell them, she was the only one who knew the truth.

"Are you going to enter the room or not?" Mary Margareth asked.

"Yes sure but i wanted to look at her from here a little bit, before the "evil monster" enters and tortures her" she said sadly.

"Evil monster what? You're a great strenght to her and to all the others, don't you see all those smiles they give you?"

"Believe me, If you only knew what's behind those smiles, …i just want to be their savior, i'd like them to leave this place smiling, not just with their mouth but also with their heart…and i don't know if i'll ever be able to do that..."

"I know it's difficult, but you have to understand that Grace and the other little ones are always asking about you..there must be a reason they do that, don't you think?"

Regins smiled at her friend's thought. Even if she knew their sufferings, she always tried to make herself stronger by thinking about those small gestures and those smiles they reserved to her.

"This time I'll stop that damn brain cancer. I must do it." she said before entering the room.

"What do you mean with 'this time'?" but she didn't get any answer because Regina was already in Grace's room.

"So, who asked for my presence here?" she asked trying to regain her smile.

"Regina! You're finally here" Grace said while Regina caressed her pale face.

"You know that the first thing I think about everytime i get here is you" Regina answered bumping her little nose with a finger. "What happened?"

"Tonight I had a bad dream.." Grace confessed hugging Regina who was now sitting next to her.

"Oh darling i'm so sorry, but don't worry, it was just a nightmare!" she said caressing her.

"You were there too, i was running to you and you were running to me, we were about to hug but something was holding us and then we started getting apart"

There were some little tears streaming down the little girl's face. "Regina you won't abandon me, will you? You will always be near me, right?" asked Grace with her eyes full of fragility and suffering.

"Of cours dear, I'm here and I'll never leave you" said Regina hugging her tight.

While she hugged her, Regina looked at that bald little head and letting one single teardrop fall from her eye. She was lost in her darkest inner thoughts.

"…When I leave this place, i want you to always visit me…Do you promise Regina?" Grace asked the doctor as if it were her most beautiful wish.

Regina didn't answer right away. She kissed Grace's head and she looked straight in her eyes.

"…I promise you Grace. When you leave, we'll play a lot together. It's a promise!"

Keeping a promise was the hardest thing to do there but Regina believed from the bottom of her heart in what she said. She wanted to believe it. That little girl was really important to her and she would have done anything possible to save her, even if her health conditions were kinda critical. When Grace entered the hospital, her cancer was already in an advanced stage and this was due to some other doctors who told her parents she had very poor chances of surviving, but now, after some more health controls, they found a new little possibility to save her life. Grace's parents were ready to do whatever was necessary, and so was Regina.

That day at work was pretty tough and exhausting. Many appointments and urgencies. As soon as Regina entered her bedroom, she let herself fall on her bed with her clothes still on. She started thinking about her day, especially about the shifts. She wasn't sure she could survive them and this was the reason why she was still fighting with the impulse of hitting Gold in the face, but she had to resist for the love of her job. She closed her eyes for a while when her telephone started ringing.

It was a message. From an unknown number.

\- You're tired, aren't you?

Regina couldn't understand who he…or…she was

\- Sorry i don't know who you are, i don't have your number

A few seconds later, this mysterious someone answered again.

\- I'm someone who enjoys challenges.

 _Someone who likes challeneges? What kind of joke is this?_

\- Listen to me, you've got the wrong number, i don't know you! Goodbye

\- Oh you know who I am, trust me

Regina stopped replying.

 _He'll realize he texted the wrong person and he'll leave me alone. I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna sleep._

A few minutes later, her telephone started ringing again, but this time it was a call and it was the same unknown number.

 _Oh my god, he really doesn't give up...now i'll answer him and make him stop!_

"Listen to me, how do I have to tell you you've got the wrong number? I don't know who you are…i'm really tired and i'd like to take my clothes off and rest!" she yelled. She was about to close the call when she heard the owner's telephone's voice.

"This is a very good idea Mills! A bit hasty but if you insist…"

"No...i can't believe it!"

 _It's him._

"See? It wasn't difficult finding out who I was. You remember my voice quite well" Doctor Locksley joked, he sounded really amused.

"How did you get my telephone number? Who gave it to you?" Regina asked annoyed.

"It was easy to find it in our lounge...You know, all our numbers are there"

"I'm going to sue you. You've invaded my privacy!"

"Sure…anyway, we still have a pending issue, haven't we? And this time we've a lot of time to spend together…what about breakfast together?

"You and me have nothing to do and you know something? This insolence of yours will never make me like you! I'm not going to have breakfast with you..."

"If you want we can do something quicker…like a coffee?" Robin insisted amused.

 _What an idiot!_

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never, especially if this is about someone as beautiful as you…Come on, what's a coffee? Are you afraid I could conquer your "simple pediatrician" heart, as you love calling yourself?"

He was trying everything to catch her attention.

 _You conquering my heart? Poor dreamer_.

"I'm not afraid doctor Locksley and you know what? I'm so tired of you and of this day that i'm going to accept your invitation...so you'll stop haunting me once and for all!"

"We'll see about that, see you tomorrow my dear Mills and try to get some rest...You need it!"

"Sure, see you tomorrow!"  
She rolled her eyes and she finally closed the call allowing herself to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Sorry if i didn't upload this earlier but i had an important exam and i had to study. I couldn't find the right time to work on the new chapter but now...it's heeere! *insert Leroy here* xD**

 **I hope you like it :) enjoy!**

* * *

He did it. After days and days of hesitation, he had finally found the courage to steal her telephone number and ask her out. That was the only possible way, since he knew far too well that if he tried to ask her in person, she would have surely sent him to hell, and he wasn't wrong. But this time everything was set, the next day he would have knocked on her office door and they'd go take that coffee.

Robin was now waiting for his five year old kid in the nursery school's courtyard. The little boy's name was Roland and Robin had him from his previous relationship with another woman named Marian. They divorced after a period of long and deep crisis when he found out that Marian betrayed him with another man. Robin managed to get his son's custody and now Roland lived with his father, even though he kept on visiting his mother once or twice a week. He was a nice boy, he had dark and curly hair and a pair of little dimples that appeared on his face every time he smiled making him look exactly like his father.

Robin had just ended his call with Regina when the school doors opened and all the children came out running towards their parents. Robin saw him making his way out of school, wearing his little backpack and the blue school uniform and welcomed him with open arms.

"Daddyyy" the little boy screamed jumping on his father.

"Hi little one, I've missed you! How was your day at school?"

"It was sooo good, we made a lot of drawings, we played hide and seek and after lunch, the teacher let us watch a cartoon. It was the story of a lion that becomes king but there was also another lion that wanted to hurt him daddy, he was very evil and wanted to kill him too. But in the end the good lion wins! It was the most beautifuller cartoon I've ever seen daddy!"

"Roland, how many time I need to tell you we don't say 'the most beautifuller'? It's 'the most beautiful'"

"Sorry daddy!"

"Don't worry darling. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes I did, even though one of them hit me and I fell on the ground"

"What? Who hit you darling? Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry daddy, I'm fine. The teacher helped me, it was a mistake. He didn't want to hurt me, we were running because we were playing but we immediately made peace.

Hearing what Roland said, Robin calmed down. As he said, he fell because he was playing. Many years ago he was a child too and he knew that things like that happened. It was quite a common thing.

"I'm sure you would have helped me to heal right daddy? You're a superhero that saves many lives"

At his son's eyes, Robin was a real superhero. Since the day he explained to him that his job was about saving people and making them feel good, Roland never stopped calling him that way and this made Robin's eyes shine.

"Sure my boy, I wouldn't have hesitated. Now we need to get back home, daddy had a very long and exhausting day at work" Robin said holding his son's hand. He helped him get in the car and then drove to their house.

Meanwhile, Mary Margareth had come back home too. Her shift was over and now was finally relaxing on the sofa painting her nails and listening to music.  
Realizing her mobile phone was ringing and trying to avoid ruining her manicure, she removed one of the earphones, activated the speakerphone and then answered.

"Regina! To what do I owe the honor?" she exclaimed with her usual funny tone.

"Please, stop this annoying humor of yours because I'm mad. Very mad!"

"Oh really? Help me understand please, why do you always call me when you feel like that?"

"Because I need to vent to someone, don't you think?"

"Ok, if you say so..,Tell me then, why are you that nervous?"

"….ROBIN LOCKSLEY!"

Mary Margareth didn't answer but she made a mocking smile. Her theories were about to come true. She knew that.

"Stop smiling! I know you're smiling so stop it and answer me!"

"Just three words… I. Told. You."

"Mary Margareth?! NOT HELPING?!"

"Ok fine. What did he do this time?"

"You mean what didn't he do! You know the list with all the ward doctors' telephone numbers, right? Guess what he did!"

"What happened?"

"He stole mine and he thought well to call me and piss me off!"

"I told you he was madly in love with you but you were like 'noooo what are you talking about?"…I was right! What happened next? Did he ask you out?"

"Exactly. I can't do that"

"Oh yes you can. Regina you need to give that poor man a chance. He just wants to invite you for a coffee, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"I don't want to. Not with him!"

"Why? You've nothing to lose…he's handsome, a little presumptuous as you said, I can agree on that, but maybe in his private life he's different, don't you think? I dare anyone with his skillsnot to brag a little in public"

"Yes but you know I hate this behavior of his. I've told you a thousand times"

"You'll change your mind with time, you don't have to start a new life with him, it's just a coffee with a friend. Who knows what could happen? You could find something interesting in him. You don't know him Regina, the only thing you know about him is that he's a neurosurgeon...Do you think that's enough to judge him for eternity? No. Go, give him a chance, but most importantly give it to yourself. You'll see, you'll thank me later. What did you tell him?"

"He bothered me so much that I told him yes…"

"That's it, you did the first step. Let go and don't let your prejudices overcome you. Have fun! I want all the details, you won't run away from me!"

With that, Mary Margareth closed the call. Regina had still the mobile on her ear when she realized her friend wasn't there anymore. She didn't give her the opportunity to argue over her statement.

"Mary Margareth!" she tried but in vain.

 _You'll pay for that._

Maybe she was right. Maybe she really needed to give Robin a chance. She had always been cruel with him and she never gave him the opportunity to show his softer side. She accepted to go out with him and now, thanks to her friend's advice she would have done it with the idea that maybe that man really had a good side, a sweet and loving side as Mary Margareth believed.  
She was ready to know that colleague that with his presumption, had earned her hatred.

 _Knock knock_.

Regina was sitting at her desk writing on some pieces of papers when she heard someone knocking. She knew exactly who was waiting on the opposite side of the door, the time had come.

"Come in, I know it's you"

"Good morning ray of sun How's your day going so far?" Robin entered the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me, how did you just call me?" Regina asked widening her eyes when she heard the nickname Robin gave her.

"Ray of sun. You don't like it?"

"NO! Let's just stick for now, actually forever, to doctor Mills. Nothing more!"

"Please Regina, when will you ever stop treating me like this and finally start to open your heart to me? I'm not evil"

"If you put it like that, I'll never stop!"

"Stop being the tough woman you are, I know you're a little interested in me. Why would you have accepted my request otherwise? You've no excuses."

"I did it because I couldn't stand you torturing me for the rest of my life. Now, since I've a lot of work to do, I think we should go. The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can work in peace" Regina said standing up from her chair and walking to the door.

Robin stared at her while she left the room. He couldn't stop smiling, he loved when she acted like that. He had never met a woman with such a personality before. She knew how to stand up to people and this was the aspect he loved the most about her. He would have made her like him, even if it was the last thing he did in his life.  
He reached her and he started walking by her side without saying a word. All the other doctors had their eyes on them, they didn't expect them to be together.  
 _Don't you dare think something's going on between us! I don't need you to chat about us._

While walking, they found Mary Margareth's eyes staring at them, too. When she saw them, she stopped reading what she had in her hands and she blinked at her friend.

"Good luck!" she said with her lips.

Regina saw her and she looked at her with the evilest glance ever. If eyes could kill, Mary Margareth would already be dead.  
 _We'll talk later._

What she said didn't go unnoticed to Robin. While he was waiting for the elevator, he hit Regina with his elbow.

"It seems your friend roots for us too"

"Oh please…Rooting for us? She's on my side" Regina answered hitting him on the shoulder.

"Judging from her face I'd say no"

"Yes"

"You're wrong"

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"SHUT UP!"

Regina was really about to kick him again.  
If Robin kept on mocking her, he would have found her knee in a place ten times more painful than a shoulder or a hip but in that precise moment the elevator arrived, basically saving his life.  
They spent a few seconds in silence without even looking at each other when they suddenly heard a strange noise and the elevator stopped working.  
 _Shit!_

"What's happening?" Regina asked, pushing the floor's button with anger. Nothing happened, they were trapped in.

"It seems we're stuck here"

"Thanks Locksley, please, keep pointing out the obvious...As if I couldn't figure that out by myself…"

"You asked and I answered"

Regina stopped replying. It was a losing battle, he always got the right answers and no matter what she tried telling him, he knew how to properly respond.  
They were stuck there together and the only thing left to do was pray for someone to come and save them…  
Minutes went by, still no sign, there was only silence. Regina couldn't stop walking back and forth, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come rescue us. Don't tell me you're scared we'll be stuck here forever, are you?" said Robin noticing she looked kinda shaky, but she didn't answer. She kept on walking passing a hand through her hair and breathing heavily.

"What, are you shaking? You see, nothing happens if we stand a little closer"

"I'm claustrophobic, you moron!" she yelled.

Robin stopped talking. Her statement left him speechless but he immediately came back to his senses.

"Really? Which god should I thank for helping me discover such news about you?"

"Please stop, I'm not feeling well at all..."

Robin realized it was better for him to stop acting stupid and start being more serious. Somehow, he had to help her. So, he sat on the ground and he asked her to join him.

"Come sit near me" he said with a more gentle tone that surprised Regina.

"There? On the dirty floor?"

"Why do you care? White coats were made to be washed, don't you know that?" he answered smiling and he noticed she was smiling too while she sat near him.

"What a pity…" he started.

"What do you mean?" she answered raising an eyebrow.

"This little inconvenient, something tells me we'll stay here for as long asour break, and this means no more coffee for us" he explained, looking sad.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want"

"Why do you want to spend your time with me so bad?"

Hearing this, Robin sighed. He waited for some seconds and then he spoke. "Don't you realize it Regina? I thought it was clear. You're a beautiful person, stubborn and sometimes hard to deal with but despite this, you fascinate me. I simply want to know you better, I want to know something about you that is not linked to your job and all the other boring things that happen here."

Regina felt like she was blushing. Mary Margareth wasn't wrong. Robin wanted to know her because he really was interested in her, he seemed serious and he didn't do that to mock her. Or this is what she hoped. She looked in his eyes and she noticed his arrogant side faded, leaving space to a softer one.

"For starters, do you have any children?" he asked without taking his eyes off of her.

Regina smiled thinking about Henry, her biggest life reason. "yes I have a son, his name is Henry, he's fifteen and he attends the Art College. He's one of the few right things I've ever made in my life. He makes me happy, he satisfies me and I don't know how could I live without him. He's everything I have" she told him.

Robin was listening, he loved her voice and he was interested in her story.

"What about his father?" he asked without thinking. He realized he had made a mistake when he saw her face change and her fists tighten.

"Oh my god sorry, I didn't want to raise such a delicate matter. Just pretend like I never asked, keep on telling me about Henry, you said he attends the Art College right?"

Regina continued telling him about her son and she started smiling again. "yes, he loves drawing and his biggest dream is to be a cartoonist"

"Really?" a curious Robin asked. "You know, when I was younger I loved drawing as well. I had many hobbies and drawing was one of them. I was quite good or at least this is what people used to tell me!"

"You're quite the worker, aren't you Locksley? What do you like to do in your free time?"

"What I love the most is archery. When I was a boy I used to watch Robin Hood's cartoon many times, it was my favorite. This is where my passion for arch and bows comes from. Maybe one day I can teach you, what do you think Mills?"

"Don't even think about it" she laughed

While they were talking, Robin noticed Regina never stopped playing with the necklace she was wearing. She had been tormenting it for more than ten minutes now.

"Do you use it to alleviate your stress when you feel nervous?" he asked stretching out his hand to her neck. Her reaction was fast, the moment she saw him, she stood up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't touch it…it's..precious!"

The sad look on her face seemed to kill him. He was surprised by her reaction, if she acted like that, it surely was something important. But what?

"Sorry I didn't mean to, please forgive me. I'm truly sorry."

In that moment of tension that grew between them, a noise came from the outside and the elevator doors finally opened revealing a huge amount of people looking at them. The first one was Gold, who didn't lose the opportunity to yell at them.

"This is new, now you enjoy getting stuck in the elevator rather than working, huh?"

"Sorry doctor Gold, we just wanted to take something to drink during the break, it wasn't our intention"

"Mhhh..I forgive you this time, but remember…I'm keeping an eye on both of you!" he said before leaving, pointing a finger at them.

Robin and Regina came out and before starting their activities again, Regina spoke. "Thank you…for distracting me. It was nice talking to you. Now if you don't mind, I should get back to work. I've a lot to do" she said offering him her hand. He took it and he squeezed it.

"It was my pleasure Mills. I'll let you go, I won't take up any more of your time".

Regina was about to leave when she heard his voice from behind one more time.

"You still owe me that coffee"

She stopped and she smiled. "Yes, I suppose I do."

* * *

 **Yes i had to add the two quotes from 3x16 beacuse they're too SAWENACNVUVNUWV *-***

 **How cute is Roland try to explain his father the Lion King? LOL**

 **See you next week with the 4th chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Regina was in front of her bathroom's mirror doing her hair and make up. She took her favorite red lipstick and she wore it on her lips. She could leave out any detail but not that one, especially on the occasion of an important meeting.

"Mum" A surprised Henry exclaimed seeing her mother so focused on her make up.

"Darling, what are you doing just standing there?" she asked without taking her eyes off the mirror.

"What are _you_ doing all dressed up? Did someone ask you out?"

"Henry what are you talking about? It's just a simple meeting with a colleague"

"Sure…what about the black tight dress you're wearing?"

"You should know I love dressing like this every time I go out..."

"Mum..." Henry insisted. He knew when his mother was lying and this was definitely one of those times…"Come on, what's his name? if you're going to take a coffee with a colleague you can tell me, there's nothing wrong with that. Or is there something else I should know?"

"Henry please, stop that…am I getting it from you too?". She already had to deal with Mary Margareth's endless messages and questions, she couldn't stand her own son giving her the third degree too.

"Don't worry mum, I was just joking! It's just..i'm happy when you do something for you, you deserve all the happiness in this world.."

Regina stopped doing her make up and she looked straight in her son's eyes. She approached him and she left a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you darling.."

"…you know well I'm not the only one who'd love you to get your happiness.

Without even thinking, Regina looked at the frame that every night before falling asleep, she used to stare and caress. Even if she was in the bathroom, she still could see the huge dresser and the photo on it. A sense of sadness but also strength hit her.

"Yeah..O know that.." She tried to say with watery eyes. "…But it's really a simple meeting with a colleague Henry, nothing more."

"Ok ok, I believe you, I'm not going to insist. Keep on doing what you were doing, now I need to study".

"That's my smart boy" she said touching his nose tip with hers as she used to do when he was little. A few moments later, someone pushed the intercom button. Since Regina was still picking up some of her things, Henry answered.

"Henry who is it?" asked Regina.

"Ehm…it's your lover!" he replied amused.

"My what? Are you kidding me?"

"This time it's not my fault..he told me that, and he also said that if you don't hurry up, the coffees will redouble!"

Regina's face was like an open book. You could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her.  
 _Please tell me he didn't do that._

"What? Oh my god…he's crazy. Henry do you understand why this thing between me and him is never going to happen? Anyway, if you need something, call me. I'll come back as soon as possible."

She said goodbye and changing her facial expression, she reached the man who was impatiently waiting for her. She found him leaning against his car wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, sunglasses and a leather jacket on his shoulder that he was holding with his hand.  
 _Wow, I have to admit the old dear doctor is really handsome_.

Despite his physical aspect, she was still angry at him so she walked faster and she reached him.

"You, how can you be so stupid?"

"Oh, good afternoon milady!" he said looking at her and acting casual.

"Please, stop giving me those kind of nicknames, we're not teenagers at their first crush. What were you thinking when you spoke to my son?"

"Did I say something wrong? Isn't this the truth? Am I not your lover?" Robin asked shrugging. "I didn't say we're together"

"Sure we're not, we'll never be together. Right now we're just going out for a coffee. Nothing more" While she was talking, she couldn't help notice how Robin was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing..i just…aren't you too sexy for _just a coffee_?" he answered imitating her tone. At first Regina looked at herself a little embarrassed but then she realized what Robin really meant. "Are you done? Can we get in your car and go?"

"I love when you're embarassed…Anyway, as you wish milady! Let's go!" He walked her to the car, opened the car door and he helped her sit down as a true gentleman would do. As soon as Robin got in too, she noticed a rose in front of her. A red rose.

"What's this?" Regina asked surprised by his gesture.

"Where I come from people call it 'rose'"

"Oh really? I can't believe it! I thought you brought me the coffee here!"

"You know, sometimes I think you don't know the word "irony"..!" Robin exclaimed confused.

"And I think you don't really know a woman" She looked straight in his eyes and she smiled. "…I just didn't expect you could be so sweet. You surprised me Locksley!"

 _…_ _twice apparently._

Hearing her words, Robin smiled back and while he drove, Regina couldn't stop looking and smelling the rose. It was beautiful. She still didn't realized what was happening. She was slowly changing her mind about that man who was sitting at her side. Maybe behind that self-confident doctor, there was really someone sweeter. This was the right time to know him better.

Minutes went by and they arrived to destination. Robin parked his car and then walked with Regina at his side till they reached Starbucks.

"What about a caramel macchiato?" Robin asked

"Sure, why not?.. I'd say a chocolate muffin too!" Regina answered.

"Really? I didn't know you could be so gourd of sweets, Mills!"

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know…You could be surprised. Food is one of the greatest pleasures in life, I can't say no to it.."

"See? This is something I think we'll always agree on..." he blinked at her and together, they entered the bar.

They ordered, paid and they sat at one of the tables near the window. Robin couldn't take his eyes off Regina. Even when she ate, she was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He loved those almond brown eyes, and those beautiful red lips he couldn't wait to kiss and that dress. Thanks to her tight black dress, he could study her body and her curves. His attraction for her kept growing stronger and stronger and this is why he wanted to know more about her and wanted Regina to know him better as well. What he wanted to find out the most was the reason why behind her eyes, there was such a deep sadness. There was one thing he was sure about. Her sadness was linked to that neckless she never took off..

"What? Aren't you drinking? Are you too excited to be here with me?" She said stopping his thoughts.

"I'd say I'm blinded by your beauty"

"I can't believe it…who knows how many woman you conquered with that attitude of yours.."

"You're free to believe me or not but in my life there's been only woman who really meant something to me. I'm a serious man!"

"And let me guess...It's over now. What happened? Did you make her go crazy?" she tried guessing without thinking too much.

"…Probably she was so tired of me that at the first opportunity she betrayed me…and she left me and my son alone…"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that…I mean, I couldn't imagine…"

 _Shit!_

"Don't worry, It's in the past. It's been three years since it happened and now my little man and I are a great team!" The moment Robin named his son, a smile appeared on his face.

"You have a son too? How old is he?" Regina asked curious.

"His name is Roland and he's five. He's at the nursery school but he's very smart…he thinks I'm his superhero since I save lives...or anyway, this is what he says." Talking about his son made him emotional and Regina noticed it.

"What a cutie! You should take a look at yourself while you talk about your son…your eyes are shining! I think seeing a man who gets emotional is one of the greatest things ever..."

 _He's such a tender heart._

"He's the reason why I survived during that hellish time…believe me, after Marian's betrayal, my ex-wife, I thought I couldn't make it but he gave me such a great strength. I saw him smiling and I thought 'how can I be so sick and hurt when there's someone near me that makes me feel alive?' Some years later I got his custody and sometimes she visits him. I know she's my son's mother but I don't want to hear about her anymore. I've got him and it's the biggest present life has ever given to me."

Regina listened carefully and she couldn't believe how many things they had in common. More that she imagined.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your wife…I can imagine how important Roland has been to you…"

"Really?"

"More than you can imagine"

There was a moment of silence and Robin immediately noticed Regina's face changing. The mysterious sadness came back, he wanted to know more but he was also scared of her reaction. He didn't want to be intrusive so he waited for her to do the first step.

"…do you remember when you asked me about Henry's father?" Regina asked. She couldn't believe what she was doing but she felt like she had to.

"Do you mean some days ago when we were in the elevator? Yes I remember..."

"Years ago, he ran away too…and he left Henry and me alone..." she answered slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry…I really am. May I know the reason?" asked Robin carefully, he knew the woman was trying to open up and he didn't want to bother her.

"It's..complicated" Regina breathed. "…it felt like we couldn't be "us" anymore. A wall between us was created and there was just no way to break it...Maybe it was too big for us to exceed.." She explained and her breath became heavier and heavier. Robin realized there was something more but he didn't ask, he enjoyed how she started to trust him. He didn't want to ruin that beautiful afternoon they were having together.

"Ok, stop with the past now and let's enjoy the present!" Robin finally said placing his hand on Regina's. He looked for her eyes and he found them. There were some unshed tears but despite that, she smiled.

 _Maybe I was wrong. I was so wrong about him. He's sensible and sweet and, I feel like I could get lost in those deep blue eyes_.

"Do you know what Mills? I think that even with white hair you'd be totally stunning, I'm being honest..." as soon as he spoke, she panicked and she started to touch each lock of hair, ruining the hairstyle she spent the whole morning to create. She noticed Robin started laughing so she realized it was all a joke.

"What are you…you're a bastard! You're a real bastard!" she yelled "you're going to regret this…trust me!"

"Oh c'mon, I just wanted to see you a little messy…you're beautiful, even when you freak out.." No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't stop laughing and start acting serious. Regina was still angry but deep down, this situation made her laugh too. Since the day Daniel left, no one managed to make her angry and amused at the same time.

 _You got me, well and good Robin Locksley. You're an excellent provocateur. Or better, an adorable provocateur._

Two days passed since that particular afternoon. Who could have ever said that? Regina thought she couldn't stand that man and the idea of going out with him made her shiver, but now she had changed her mind and she had started to see him as a friend. Something had changed within her.  
She was in the hospital, walking in the Pediatric Oncology ward and visiting all her little patients. Grace was the last one and when she reached her room, she saw the little girl was playing with a plush. Regina looked at her from the huge window, she looked so peaceful and normal but inside her, she was fighting the biggest battle of her life.

"How's the sweetest girl in the whole hospital?" asked Regina entering.

"Regina! You're here!" said Grace smiling at her.

"So, we're playing with plushes, aren't we?"

"Yes, they're so beautiful and soft. Do you wanna play with me?

"Darling I'd love to but today I've a lot of work to do. I don't want someone to get angry with us..."

"Are you talking about the hospital's chief?"

"Exactly my dear. Lately he's keeping an eye on me and I don't want him to get angrier. He could do anything"

"Uff, I just wanted to spend some time with you, what's wrong with that? We play a little and then you're free to work, please Regina!"

Grace saddened and Regina felt something inside her crushing. She had a lot of work to do, Gold gave her another of those terrible days and she never found some time to rest a little bit. Her moments with Grace were the calmest but also the most painful. Every time that little girl asked her something, Regina always tried to please her, she felt it from the bottom of her heart. Playing with her was something special, they didn't do it often but when they got the chance to share some moments together, it was really magical.

"You know Grace…I don't care if he comes and he yells at us, we will face him!"

"Yay, so please, stay with me!" Grace smiled and she hugged Regina tight in her little arms. Spending time with her favorite doctor, was the biggest joy in such a sad place.

"I'm going to stay just for twenty minutes ok? Then I'll have to get back to work..."

"Ok Regina!"

They spent those twenty minutes playing together, the bond they shared was a strong and real one. The little girl was really something special for Regina and seeing her so happy was the greatest thing she could ever ask for.

"Hey little one, time's up. It's late and I have to work so….let's get you to bed!"

"Okay, but first I need to use the bathroom!" said Grace. She stood up, she tried to reach the bathroom but something happened and this made Regina freak out. A strong sense of dizziness hit Grace and she fell on the ground

"OH MY GOD GRACE!" she screamed running towards her. She kneeled near her and she heard Grace's heartbeat. It was ok, strong and clear. Regina didn't want to admit it but the truth was about to come out. Grace's brain cancer wasn't healing, on the contrary it was getting worse and there was no way to stop it.

"Grace please, don't do this to me, Grace please wake up!" said Regina trying to reanimate her but there was no sign of recovery.

"Grace you can't die!" she cried hugging her to her chest.

At that time, Robin was walking in the ward with the aim of visiting his collegue and new "friend" but what he saw from the room's windows, he was sure he wouldn't have forgotten it easily.

"Regina what's happening?" he said rushing towards Regina.

"Robin please help me! Help me save her, she can't die, she can't leave us…I can't leave her!" Regina answered almost screaming and trying to reanimate the little girl again.

"What's the problem here?" he asked so that he could understand better. He held Grace in his arms and he placed her back on her bed.

"Brain cancer, third stage. She received chemotherapy several times, it seemed she was getting better but…she wanted to go to the bathroom but the moment she stood up she fainted. Her vitals are stable..Robin please we need to do something, I can't lose her".

"We will do everything we can to help her, trust me! A young life like Grace's can't end like that…now relax Regina, panicking won't help you. She's strong, she'll recover, believe me!"

Regina continued to caress Grace's hair while she still was senseless. She looked so calm it felt like she was sleeping. Robin was right, they would have found a solution and they would have gone all the way to make that little angel smile and play again with the other children. She had to win that battle.

* * *

 **Opinions?**

 **Just a friendly advice for the next chapter...prepare some tissues.**


End file.
